


Werewolf Generative Essence

by TamerOfPickles



Series: Teen Wolf Kink Bingo - 2018 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Scott McCall, Coming Untouched, Derek Hale is a Dick, Fuck Or Die, Implied Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Knotting, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Overstimulation, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo - 2018, Top Derek Hale, Unexpected Knotting, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamerOfPickles/pseuds/TamerOfPickles
Summary: Derek shows up to tell Scott that his life is in danger and that there's only one way for him to live.





	Werewolf Generative Essence

**Author's Note:**

> For the square Fuck or Die.

Scott and Stiles entered Stiles’s room and finally had the privacy to continue discussing Scott’s violent, possibly real nightmare.

“There was something else. Something weird. Underneath all of the fear and bloodlust, there was an intense horniness.”

From his seat in the corner, Derek interjected, “That means you’re running out of time.”

Scott and Stiles both jumped at the unexpected presence. Stiles grabbed Scott and pulled him toward the door, but stopped when he recognized who it was. Stiles stepped toward Derek. “You can’t just break into my room!”

“The window was unlocked.”

While Stiles tried to come up with a response, Scott worried, “What do you mean that I’m running out of time?”

“The bite is just the beginning. There’s something else bitten werewolves need before the transformation is complete. It makes sure that an alpha doesn’t leave a trail of omegas.”

Scott was impatient. “OK. What do I need? And what happens if I don’t get it?”

“You need werewolf generative essence. And if you don’t get it, you’ll die.”

The last part stunned Scott. Meanwhile, Stiles jumped back in. “That’s a real thing? I thought it was just something from overly imaginative werewolf erotica.”

Scott turned to Stiles. “You knew! Why didn’t you tell me? And what is werewolf generative essence?”

“It’s Derek’s jizz, Scott. And I didn’t tell you because it seemed to be part of the 90% of what I read that is complete junk.”

Scott turned back to Derek. “Is that true?”

Derek nodded. “It’s a crude way of putting it, but he’s right. Although, it could be any werewolf.”

Scott was partially relieved. “Oh good. So you could hook me up with a lady werewolf?”

Derek shook his head. “I’m not your pimp, Scott. Besides, I wouldn’t trust any of the ones I know. There are always strings attached.”

Stiles grabbed Scott’s shoulder and pulled him close enough to whisper to. “What’s the big deal, Scott? It’s not like you haven’t touched another guy’s dick before.”

Scott responded with an intense whisper, “That was one time, and you promised not to tell anyone!”

“It’s not like he can hear us.”

“Werewolf.”

“Oh, right.” They turned to see Derek roll his eyes.

“I don’t see why you have a problem with sleeping with me.”

“Because I’m not gay.”

“Of course not. Werewolves are bi.”

Stiles turned to Scott. “Really?”

“No. Well. Huh. I guess that would explain some things.”

Stiles was very curious. “What things?”

Scott waved Stiles off. “We can talk about that later.” He turned back to Derek. “Why should I believe you that there wouldn’t be any strings?”

“All I ask is that you continue to help me fight the Alpha. You’re no good to me dead, and I definitely don’t want him to get control of you.”

Scott began to seriously consider it. “What about Allison? I don’t want to cheat on her.”

Stiles threw up his hands. “Is Allison worth dying for, Scott?”

“Yes!” Stiles gave him a slap on the back of his head. “No, I guess not.” As he rubbed his head, he turned back to Derek. “Fine. How are we going to do this?”

Derek finally stood up and began to take off his leather jacket. “We could start as soon as this one leaves the room.”

Stiles would not have that. “No way. I don’t trust you enough to leave you alone with Scott.”

Derek chuckled both at the idea that Stiles could stop him if he did try anything and at that being the real reason Stiles wanted to stay. “Fine. Just don’t get in the way.” He dismissed Stiles with a wave toward his desk chair and turned back to Scott. “It’s time for you to strip.”

Scott took a deep breath to steady himself and began to take off his clothes. Pretending that he was undressing in the locker room made it easier. Strangely, having Derek there made it even easier to pretend now that Scott had become used to him creeping around there at all hours.

Once he had finished, he had to return to a reality that included a fully naked Derek Hale standing before him. Derek had a physique that even the more exercise obsessive guys on his team couldn’t match. He also had a large dick that was already fully hard. Scott couldn’t help but stare. “How…?”

Derek followed his gaze and gave Scott a condescending smile. “A werewolf has complete control of his body. I’m sure you’ll figure it out eventually. For now, you just need to get onto that bed and down on your hands and knees.”

As Scott followed Derek’s order, he asked, “What about some foreplay to ease into things?”

Derek climbed behind Scott onto the bed and dismissed his concerns. “Why? I’m ready to go, and your body has been preparing for this since the night you were bit. The wolf knows what to do.”

Scott wasn’t convinced, and he was worried about how tense he was back there despite his attempts to relax. Derek positioned himself behind Scott and brought his dick up to Scott’s hole. To Scott’s surprise, the moment Derek touched him, he relaxed and just let Derek in. He could feel Derek filling him up, and it felt good? Definitely good.

Then Derek hit a particular spot and the intensity of the feeling caused his arms to buckle and his front half to fall until he was resting on his elbows. Derek laughed and gave another thrust to hit it again. “Still want a lady werewolf?”

Scott tried to answer, but with each thrust from Derek he’d interrupt himself with a moan. He finally managed to form one into a “No.”

Derek leaned forward so that his mouth was just behind Scott’s ear. “What was that?”

“No!” Scott moaned, louder and higher this time. “Oh God. Fuck me harder.”

Derek complied with enthusiasm. He also reached around Scott and grabbed his cock. He found that Scott was dripping precum onto Stiles’s bed. The additional sensation was soon too much for Scott, and he shot his cum while his ass began to massage Derek’s dick. Derek continued to pump away both on Scott’s cock and in his ass. When Scott was done, he no longer had the strength to hold his body up, so he collapsed with his head on the bed and his butt in the air even more exposed to Derek. Despite his orgasm, his cock stayed hard and instead became more sensitive. The intensity of the sensations were now overwhelming. “Please. Derek. Cum. Too much.”

Derek responded by moving his hand from Scott’s dick to the bed and using the extra support to increase his pace. He gave one last thrust in and came with a small roar. He filled Scott with his cum. Once he was finished, he wrapped his arm around Scott to pull him with him as he rolled to his side to rest.

Scott tried to get up, but he discovered that he couldn’t.

“That’s my knot.”

Stiles screamed. “That’s real, too?! Fuck!” He held the chair's arms with a death grip as a dark, wet spot grew on his jeans.

“How long does it last? Does it happen every time?”

“It’ll come down soon enough. I could have stopped it, but I figured you needed a lesson about what could happen if you just jump into bed with that girl.”

“How do I control it?”

“I’m sure you’ll find someone to practice with.” Over in the corner, Stiles turned deep red and put his hands over his crotch in a futile attempt to hide the evidence.


End file.
